CORAZÓN LEAL
by yui3582
Summary: Esta es la historia de Maya, una cría de perro husky. En dónde se muestra la dura realidad de la vida de un perro que tiene con su dueño. VASADA EN HECHOS REALES.


CORAZÓN DE LEAL

Hace pocos años nació una pequeña cría de perro husky, parecía una bolita de algodón, toda blanca y esponjada, y sus ojos eran como el color claro de el cielo azul, y en ella emanaba felicidad.

Hasta qué cumplió un mes, el 14 de noviembre, los dueños tenían que vender a todos los cachorros, todos ya estaban apartados y el día en el que la separaron de su madre. Ella fue adoptada por un muchacho de 18 años, el cual compró un regalo para su pequeña hermana de 12 años la cual celebraba su duodécimo cumpleaños ese día.

Al ver a la pequeña cachorrita los ojos de la chica se llenaron de felicidad al ver al pequeño animalito en lo brazos de su hermano mayor, y al saber que era para ella, se sintió aún más feliz de lo que estaba al principio.

Tomo a la cachorrita entre sus brazos y la nombro "Maya".

Maya vivió dos semanas con ellos y en el transcurso de esas dos semanas fueron días felices para Maya, días llenos de juegos, de abrazos y cálido amor que le brindaba su dueña. Y después de cada día, al anochecer llevaban a Maya a un corral que se situaba a una cuadra de la casa de la dueña.

A Maya no le gustaba dormir en ese obscuro y frío corral, no le gustaba quedarse sola y cada vez que la encerraban en ese corral, ella inmediatamente se ponía a llorar y añoraba que amaneciera y que su dueña entrara por esa puerta, gritando su nombre.

Meses después, los padres de la dueña peleaban mucho y la niña no les gustaba oírlos gritar de esa manera, haci que ella decidía encerrarse en su habitación junto con Maya, ella solía abrazarla mucho pero en esos días, no la soltaba, y le decía "Mayita, eres mi mejor amiga".

Paso un año, y la madre de la dueña le detectaron cáncer de mama, haci que tuvieron que hospitalizara por 6 meses, y en esos cuatro meses, la dueña y el padre limpiaban la casa muy seguido y solían ir a muchos lugares por todo el municipio en una camioneta, por eso todo el municipio conocía a Maya y cada vez que la veían, la reconocían y le gritaban su nombre.

Después de ese tiempo, la madre salió del hospital y se fue directo a su casa, pero después de un mes, los padres de la dueña se separaron.

Ahora la dueña vive junto con su madre en su casa y el padre y el hijo en la casa de la abuela.

Después de unos días, la madre de la dueña quiso que Maya se fuera de la casa, por que ella soltaba mucho pelo y la señora se encontraba delicada. La dueña le dolió mucho el separarse de Maya, pero todos los días después de la escuela, iba con su padre por 3 horas para ir a ver a Mayita, y luego regresar a casa.

El padre y el hijo, decidieron que llevarían a Maya a con un perro y este la preñara, para haci tener cachorritos y luego venderlos por $5,000 pesos.

Por dos partos, Maya fue usada para negocio.

Meses después, La madre de la dueña tomo una decisión que fue muy "Irresponsable", vender la casa e irse a vivir con su hermana, pero eso no es todo, mando a que su hija se fuera a vivir con su padre, 1 día antes de su decimoquinto cumpleaños.

La chica se sentía terrible, pero a pesar de su corta edad, sabía que aún así, ella tenía que salir adelante, y que el resto de su familia y Maya, serían su único apoyo.

La chica trato de vivir feliz con lo que tenía, ya no era la familia que solían ser, ahora serían una familia de 3 integrantes.

Pocos días después, Maya mato a un pollo, de los que criaba el hermano en el corral, pero era por que ella no tenía que comer y se vio obligada a eso. Su dueña no tenía mucho tiempo para alimentarla, por que ya cursaba el primer semestre de preparatoria.

El hermano al enterarse de que Maya había matado uno de sus pollos, se enfureció tanto que fue y golpeo a la pobre perra. Pero Maya aún así lo quería y lo respetaba.

Y por mucho tiempo, Maya continuo matando pollos por la misma razón, el hermano se cansó de esta situación, así que decidió vender a Maya. Pero la dueña se opuso, no quería que su hermosa perrita se fuera de su lado, pero cada vez que le mataba un pollo, Maya era brutalmente golpeada. Asi que prefirió que Maya viviera con alguien más, a ser golpeada. Pero accedería, si ella elejia el próximo dueño.

Ella decidió dárselo a su tío y a su familia, por que ella sabía que el quería mucho a los perros, en especial si era Maya, por que según el ella era una Líder.

El día de la despedida, fue muy difícil tanto para la dueña como para Maya, la chica no quería despedirse de ella con lágrimas, si no con una sonrisa y un "hasta luego" y un "que seas feliz en tu nuevo hogar", por que ella decidió dárselo a su tío, por que podría ir a visitarla.

Ahora el nuevo dueño, regresaba hacia su casa, cuando de pronto un grupo de perros lo acechaban, pero Maya logro ahuyentar a todos esos perros callejeros, y el señor se alegró mucho de eso, el sabía que Maya era una Líder, y una criatura especial.

Al llegar a casa, los hijos de el señor corrieron al ver a su padre, en compañía de Maya.

-Papa, por que Maya viene contigo?- uno de sus hijos le pregunto inocentemente.

-Por que ahora ella es parte de nuestra familia- respondió el padre.

Y DESDE ESE DÍA, MAYA VIVE EN ESTA FAMILIA, ALEGRA Y PROTEGE A TODOS.

HASTA HOY EN DÍA.


End file.
